


Make Me Feel Again

by orphan_account



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: M/M, References to Canon, Riku has low self esteem at times, build up to romance, more tags to come, some what, the other characters are here but they're minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Riku hates is because of Tomoe. Then Takeru comes along and makes him love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything I hate

**Author's Note:**

> Some angst and junk. I low key should wait the extra week for the episode with Riku's and Tomoe"s talk but this must be done.
> 
> Consider this a introduction chapter, the next ones will be longer.

If Riku was to make a list of things he disliked, even hated, it wouldn't be that long. But if he was to take out of that list what he hated because of Tomoe than that was majority of things on it.

_Because of Tomoe he hated Stride._

Riku realized this one day during their morning run. He just couldn't keep up and there really wasn't any point in trying. Tomoe was so involved in his running that he didn't notice that Riku had stopped running 

"Stride's no longer fun because of you. I hate it" he screamed at his brother. A look of hurt flashed across Tomoe's face before he turned away with a quick 'okay, I'm sorry' and left. To Riku's horror a part of him reveled in his brother's dismay, but he quickly pushed that thought away. He didn't hate his brother that much, at least he hoped he didn't.

Riku knew his mind was a dangerous place with thoughts that wandered. All he could do was leave them alone.

_Because of Tomoe he hated his parents._

This made no sense no matter how much he thought about it, but he put it on the list. He realized this at dinner one day watching he parents gush over Tomoe's recent victory in stride. 'What's so great about that' he murmured under his breath. He still hated stride.

"Riku!" His mother snapped and his face screwed up sightly. He finished his dinner quickly and quietly, fuming as his parents went back to praising Tomoe, who was replying meekly. Once finished he ran to his room, ignoring his father calling him. He was just so mad at them.

_Because of Tomoe he hated school_

'Are you Tomoe's brother?' 'You must be Tomoe's brother.' ' Tomoe's brother, Tomoe's brother, Tomoe's brother.'

That might have well been his new name. Everything he did was compared to his brother. And he was always second best. The only thing he had was sports, because Tomoe only did stride and that was the main sport he avoided.

So why, in the ever loving earth was he standing in front of the Stride room. Oh yeah he realized, it was because of the black haired boy who had just groped his legs and was now holding him in front of the room. Fujiwara Takeru. He did his best to squirm out from the grip, but it was too tight. And that's how he ended up on the Honan stride team.

"You shouldn't just drag people into things they don't want to do " he said to Takeru during their stretch. Takeru gave him a look of confusing, "do you not like stride? You seem pretty good at it."

Riku felt his face burn and he hoped it wasn't as red as he thought it was. There was a genuineness to Takeru that clashed with his awkward personality, but Riku admired it. He didn't say anything, except nod and go back to his stretch. Every now and then he glanced at Takeru and couldn't help but smile.

Maybe stride wasn't bad at all.

At the end of the day, after running home with Takeru he came home to a quiet house. Ever since Tomoe left for America his parents have been distant. He always knew they liked Tomoe more. So he stayed in his room, texting Nana til she went to sleep and then texting Takeru, who's sleep patterning was just as bad as his.

This was bad for both their studies, but there was something about Takeru that was comforting. One nights when Takeru actually would fall asleep, Riku would look at old family photos. There was such a difference in looks and personality between him and Tomoe.

Tomoe rarely smiled, while Riku always did. Or well he used to, over the years his smile seemed to disappear and it seemed like he recently got it back. Still even he could tell that there was a glim in his eyes that seemed to have disappeared along the way.

_Because of Tomoe, Riku hated himself_


	2. The Things I Won't Admit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku begins to realize the feelings he may have for Takeru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay let me just say I have terrible consistency and am a terrible writer, cause I meant to have this up and done before last week's episode 9. But here I am 2 weeks and episodes late, now influenced with more ideas for this story. I mean can we talk about the two episodes of gay angsty boyfriend drama.
> 
> If I do this right, this story may get feel depressing.
> 
> Oh and let me just say I spent so much time on the beginning and middle of this chapter that the ending just kinda tapered down. And Riku's thoughts are somewhat minored after mines, where I over think everything and have internal conversations with myself

It was that dreaded time of the year. Finals week. A terrible thing for everyone, but mainly those in extracurricular activities. A failing grade meant be banned from your club until grades went up.

Riku looked up at Takeru who was tapping his pencil the floorboard. They are sitting in Riku's room going over a study Nana had taken the time to make for them. The both of them failing classes 

"So what are you good at" Riku asked going over the list. They had to study English, History, Calculus, and a bunch of other stuff. Riku himself was just passing by the hair of his skin, these finals being the iceberg that sunk the Titanic.

' _That was a metaphor, right?'_  He thought to himself and stifled a laugh.

"Stride" Takeru answered and this time Riku's laugh came through. He threw a pillow at him, "come on, be serious."

The pillow came back up, "I am being serious" Takeru retorted, laughing himself. He stood up and lied down besides Riku and let out a sigh. Riku did the same, "so we're both stupid, huh?"

"Seems that way," Takeru answered.

“You know,” Riku started up, laughing again. “I thought at least you would be the smart one.” Takeru rolled his eyes and sat up slightly “there’s a metaphor that Dan-sensei had once said. I’m not sure which one it was and what it was about, but I’m pretty sure it’s relevant.”

‘ _He is so cute.’_

_‘Too bad he’s stupid.’_

Riku swore his thoughts had secret arguments with each other, some he heard and some he didn’t. “Okay, okay we really need to study. If we fail we can’t stride.”

Takeru eyes seemed to perk up at the stride part and he immediately grabbed his textbook. ‘Such persistency’ Riku thought. Takeru looked up at him, “let’s both do our worst subjects. Yours first, then mines. Tell me yours.”

Riku looked around the room, “I don’t want to go first.” ‘ _Dammit Riku, quit being such a baby.’_

“Okay, let’s do it together. On the count of 3 we’ll say it together.” Riku nodded at Takeru’s suggestion.

They began counting down, “3…2..1…Calculus!” They both said at the same time.

‘ _Wow, he’s as smart as you.’_

_‘More like as dumb.’_

The plan was to first do a set of problems, compare answers to see each other’s methods and then look at the answer sheet given to them by Nana. She emailed it to them and made them both promise not to check it unless they actually did at least some of the questions. And they did, neither being the type to break a promise.

However Riku couldn’t concentrate. The 10 problems on the page being hard but not as difficult as he thought it would be, but what was grabbing his attention was Takeru. He watched Takeru alternate between twirling the pen between his fingers to biting on it, his face burrowing in frustration. Takeru let out a huff and quickly scribbled something down, pulled his head back slight and wrote something down again. Then a small smile filled with pride crept across his face as he wrote something down again, looking pleased with himself. Then the routine started back again.

“Are you finished?” Takeru’s question interrupted his trance. Riku looked down at his paper to avoid his gaze, face burning in embarrassment. “I got a couple of left.” He admitted.

In about 20 minutes they both finished. Takeru before Riku, because he kept looking up to see the expression Takeru was making. “Alright let’s compare answers.”

Only 3 out of 10 of their answers were the same. Every other problem was way different to the point of looking like they did different problems. “How’d you get that? I think you left out something. This doesn’t look right.” They told each other.

“Alright now for the grand finale.” Riku said as Takeru pulled up the answer sheet. The load time may have been the most supsenful thing that Riku had to go to through and after what seemed like forever the page filled the screen.

Neither of them were right, but Riku was the closest in majority of his answers. _‘Nice work_ ’ he thought grinning to himself. He felt Takeru shift on the bed and he looked up to see the frustrated and saddened look on his face. He frowned, realizing that whole cute routine Takeru had been doing was his way of concentrating and solving problems.

“You okay?” Riku asked trying to find a way to comfort his friend. Takeru shook his head and Riku sighed again, “look Takeru, don’t sweat it. We got enough time to study.” ‘Smooth Riku smooth.’

Takeru looked up at him and in a voice barely audible said “I thought I was doing well.”

‘ _He’s like a sad puppy.’_

“How about we take a break and go running” Riku suggested, not wanting to dwell on his thoughts of changing the subject because he didn’t know how to comfort people. But his suggestion was enough to lift Takeru’s spirits and soon they had abandoned their studies and were heading out the door.

It was a miracle that they both passed all their finals.

Hasekura clapped his hands together, grabbing the attention of the team. “Alright our next matched, the first unofficial match of EOS is a time-challenge. Give it your all though, we don’t even know what we’re up against.”

The whole team was on the edge, especially Riku. Never before did he imagine being in a stride tournament. The one sport he used to hate was now something he enjoyed and was getting ready to compete with teams from all across the globe. The idea was exciting and nerve racking.

“Your legs are going to tire out if you don’t stop bouncing like that.” Riku turned around to see Takeru leaning against the wall watching him. ‘Where’d he come from?’

“Sorry” Riku said shyly “I’m just a little bit excited.” Takeru smiled and gave a slight hum, “so am I but please take care of yourself. You are our starter after all.” Riku nodded in agreement, pushing away the butterflies that now seemed to be flying in his stomach.

On the day of the tournament, they had to be up by 6 in order to catch their flight at 9. Riku barely got any sleep at night, because he was so restless, so he stayed up on the phone with Takeru. He ended up leaving his house a little after 7 deciding to run the whole way. It would be a good warm up. By 7:30 he had crossed paths with Takeru and they decided to race together.

“Ready..set..go!”

Before Riku made his first step he watched as Takeru took off, running with speed and grace. In the wrong direction. “Takeru!” he yelled out running after him. “You’re going the wrong way.”

A 25 minute run ended up taking them 65 minutes due to Takeru’s lack of direction.

Tensions were already high by the time they arrived at the tournament, the arena being filled with the smell of sweat and determination. The team they raced was one they never heard of, Kayoin, a newly revamped team under new management. They didn't seem that threatening at least not until they flashed across the screen and last but not least in big lettering-

Yagami Tomoe.

Riku wasn't even going to race him. He started while Tomoe finished, but still the fact he was there made Riku feel tense and no longer able to concentrate. In the end they lost the race. And their spirits  along with it.

' _Look at you Riku. After all these years you're still not good enough'_

 Riku buried his face in his pillow and screamed. He'd been crying earlier from his own frustrations.

' _No one cares, Riku_ '. He told himself as his breath slowed down and he began to tire himself out. He was exhausted at this point letting sleep take over him, than his phone rang.

Takeru, he said softly to himself before picking up his phone.

' _At least someone cares'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids Yagami is I'm a gay backwards.


	3. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru makes Riku feel things he tries to ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey remember me, remember this story, remember Stride.

Riku didn't want to talk but he answered the phone but unfortunately for him he had his ringer on blast, so it was blaring next to his ear. Grudgingly he sat up on his bed to answer the phone. 

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Riku asked. 

"3.22" Takeru replied. "Why are you up?" 

"What do you mean 'why am I up'. You're the one who called in the first place." 

Takeru hummed. Neither of them saying anything. Riku could hear everything in this silence, from Takeru's breathing to his clock to the animals outside. It was truly nerve racking considering Riku hadn't slept for the past few hours. 

"Are you okay?" Takeru asked finally breaking the silence. 

"Yeah." 

The question was rhetorical or maybe he just answered it wrong. But Riku swore he could hear Takeru frowning through the phone. "No you're not." The other said over the phone. 

Riku made a grunting noise getting up off his bed. All of a sudden he felt hungry, all that crying he did earlier done a number on his body and now he was feeling his energy drain away. Still he wasn't that tired. "Who are to tell me if I'm okay or not." 

_'Your being rude, now'_  

_'Shut up. I'm tired.'_  

His inner thoughts argued amongst himself. They were both right, but he didn't pay them any mind as he made his way towards the kitchen. His legs feeling as if they were full of lead. 

"You seemed pretty upset on the ride home." Takeru's voice sounded so foreign, he had forgotten they were talking. 

 "Oh did I?" He didn't remember what really happened back there. All he remembered was the disappointment he felt when they lost. 

"Yeah" Takeru replied back blatantly, "and you sound like you haven't slept." 

Riku did his best to stifle a yawn that was coming on, he didn't want to make Takeru worry anymore even though he was right. Opening the fridge he looked to see what was there for him to eat. 

In the very back of the fridge was a bento box with his name on it. 

'Congrats on making it to the finals. Signed mom and dad'. It was written in his mother's elegant yet messy handwriting. He choked on tears and a bit of laughter. 

"Hey Takeru" Riku voiced cracked a little. "They'd thought we'd win." 

"Who?" 

"My parents," he replied back taking the box out the fridge. It was filled with all types of his favorite goodies, most from the bakery. 

He could see it in his head. His parents spending the day running the shop while putting away sweets for him, his mom organizing the bento box to fit as many sweets as possible, her writing the note. They planned to give it to him right when he came home, but upon arrival he went straight to his room and slammed the door. 

Riku felt terrible and no longer hungry. He put the bento box back in the fridge. 

"Are you eating it?" Takeru asked him. 

"No" 

"Have you eaten since you got home" Takeru asked, sounding like his mother. 

"N-" Riku paused, there was no sense in lying to him but he really didn't want to continue talking. "No" he said reluctantly. 

He heard Takeru sigh on the other line "Riku, you need to eat. And you need to sleep. You're going to get yourself sick." 

"Alright, alright, thanks mom" Riku said in a mocking tone, laughing a little. 

Takeru laughed as well. It was small and soft, but it made his heart flutter. "Just please take care of yourself.  

* * *

 

Despite how tired he felt after only getting a few hours of sleep Riku went to school and despite how tired he felt throughout the whole day Riku stayed for stride practice. The whole team looked like he felt. Tired and drained 

"Alright guys we got quite a few things to go over" Heath announced his normally energetic voice sounding tired. 

Once practice got into full swing it was noticeably how badly out of shape the team was. Not as individuals but as a whole. And the blame mainly fell on Riku and Takeru. 

"Riku are you doing okay" Nana asked noting how his time weren't improvement and his running was began to lag. She sat beside him on the grass under a shady tree. 

"Riku come on" Takeru called out, but he didn't budge. 

"Riku!" 

"No!" Riku yelled out, "I'm done practicing." 

Takeru was over there and looming over him in no time. A scowl on his face. "What's the matter with you?" 

Riku rolled his eyes, "nothing, I'm fine. Just forget it." 

"Riku-" 

Riku got up on a his feet and began to walk away, he didn't need this. He didn't need the team worrying and he definitely didn't need Takeru's concern. "I'm going home." 

He avoided practice for the next few days. 

"When are you coming back?" That was the first thing Takeru asked when he picked up the phone. 

Even though he wasn't going to practice Riku still kept contact with Takeru. He didn't want to admit it or say it but talking with Takeru did calm his nerves done, though it sometime riled his nervous up. It was hard to explain but the runner made him feel things he didn't like to think about. 

"Never" he deadpanned. 

Takeru did that little hum he always seemed to do on the phone and Riku could've sworn he heard him laugh.  

"Liar," he replied back in a matter of fact tone. 

"Excuse me?" 

"You're coming back to stride" Takeru stated.  

Riku made a 'hmph' sound, "who's gonna make me? You?" 

"Nope" Takeru answered and Riku could hear a sense of smugness in his voice, "you're gonna come back on your own accord." 

Riku was on his bed throwing wads of paper balls into the waste basket, each one landing inside the basket perfectly. He should've took the basketball team's offer. He rolled his eyes. Like hell he was going back to stride. "Okay Mr. Know it all, what makes you so sure. Cause I'm telling you otherwise." 

"Easy," Takeru went his voice still smug sounding yet becoming softer and more hush"I know you." 

The tone of his voice sent chills down Riku's spine. He tossed a paper ball at the trash and it fell to the floor. 

_He never missed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for the slow updates

**Author's Note:**

> Now let's pray I keep up with. I love me some angst, but some things I shouldn't be writing myself.


End file.
